Silver Eyes: Chapter 3
Chapter 3 (Note: Any dialogue within ' ' and not " " is said in Persian) Arman Arman scowled at the nearest man who even looked at him, hissing like a hostile creature. The man back away from Arman and walked away quickly. To be displayed like pots and sold like one! What was he? Less than human? The raiders had brought them far away from their town; Arman was sure that they crossed the sea at one point. Arman and Nouri refused to be seperated, they bit the hands of however tried to grab them and they pretended to be diseased every other time. Their mother though- They took her away at one point, she was screaming and fighting back but Arman couldn't hear her scream after she'd been pushed out the door. He hadn't seen her ever since. Now he was being displayed on a pedestal like a piece of meat on the market. Great. Nouri was beside him, his black eyes surveying everything. His black hair had actually started turned white, Arman didn't know why. Nouri was still a small child, he obviously his hair wouldn't turn white from old age now. The 'seller' frowned at Arman, obviously mad that he was scaring away all his customers. Arman couldn't care less, if he could not sell the slaves then that was great. The people who walked past them- these foreigners- They looked at him with curious blue eyes and their heads decorated with golden hair. They looked so...different than he was used to. The seller shouted in a language that wasn't the language Arman spoke, so he was at a loss of what was going on. He was probably shouting about what amazing slaves they were going to be. Pfft. Then the Seller grabbed Arman by the arm, pulling him forward. He shouted something else in that weird language and then forced Arman to flex, showing off his muscles, displaying them for show. Several of the foreigners nodded in approval while Arman frowned. The seller said something else and then a bow and some arrows were shoved towards Arman. 'Just shoot the target.' The seller ordered and frowned at Arman. He pointed towards a target being set up nearby in front of him. Arman turned to Nouri and his brother shrugged. Arman wasn't particularly fond of listening to the seller's orders but he notched the arrow and pulled the bow-string. His bow was definitely different than his own. His was an actual killing machine, Arman's bow had been make-shift; made out of spare wood and horsehair while his arrows were just sharpened sticks. This bow was made out of proper hard wood and the string was made out of sinew- The point of the arrow was made of metal and also sharpened. Arman would definitely be able to hit the target with this. But why would the fun be in that? Arman changed his aim and aimed at a nearby fruit stall. He let the bowstring go and the arrow flew into a bunch of grapes. The foreigneres ran away in horror as Arman let out a laugh. He had to admit that watching them squeal was entertaining. 'Fool!' The seller exclaimed as two men pinned knocked Arman down and held him there. 'Arman!' Nouri exclaimed but he was pinned down too. The seller had had enough of Arman's insolence, Arman could tell as he took the whip from his belt. The raiders didn't hurt their goods. Damaged goods meant that no one would want to buy them. The fact that he had pulled out his whip in public meant that he didn't care Arman got sold or not. The men holding Arman down turned him so his back was towards the seller. They exposed his back too. Arman did the seller crack his whip once and grit his teeth in preparation for pain. 'Stop!' Arman frowned at the new voice. Not because he didn't like the voice but because it was unfamiliar. Arman eyes found Nouri's and his older brother shrugged before turning to the source of the voice. 'What is it?' The seller hissed. Arman wished that they would turn him so that he was going on. 'How much for the boy?' The new voice asked again. It was a man's voice, he spoke Persian but his accent seemed to say that he was a foreigner. 'You don't want him.' The seller replied with a slightiest bit surprise in his voice. 'I say how much?' The man insisted. 'He is not for sale!' 'A thousand drachmas then!' Arman heard the sound of coins in a bag being dropped. The seller didn't speak but Arman did hear the bag of coins being shaken. 'A fine trade.' The seller whistled and the two men holding Arman down tossed him off the platform so he crashed into the floor. 'Are you okay?' The voice asked, appearing over Arman and allowing him to see his face for the first time. He had brilliant blue eyes, like the sky that was behind him but his hair was black as the night itself. He wore colourful and lavish clothing so Arman assumed that he was a rich man. 'I'm still alive.' Arman grunted getting to his feet. 'You have your boy, now leave! You're disturbing my business.' The seller annouced. 'Just so you know. I would have sold the speck of dirt for 10 drachmas. The man stared at Arman for a long time before turning his hard gaze towards the seller. 'And I would've bought for ten thousand.' The man's words turned the seller quiet. 'Let's go.' The man wrapped an arm around Arman's shoulder and led him away. Arman's eyes met Nouri's one more time. Nouri smiled sadly at him once and mouthed the words 'I love you brother.' 'No wait!' Arman pulled on the man's robes. 'What is it child?' 'My brother.' Arman pointed desperately at Nouri. 'Please take my brother too.' The man stayed quiet for a while, contemplating Arman's request. 'How much for the other boy?' The man finally asked. Arman watched as a pouch of coins was deposited into the seller's hand. 'Oh sorry. Looks like he was just sold to the lovely man there.' Arman watched helplessly as the men grabbed Nouri and pushed him forward towards another man with lavish clothes. 'No! Nouri!' Arman tried running towards him but the man pulled him back. 'How much did you buy him for? I'll double it!' The man annouced even shocking Arman with his words. The Nouri's buyer examined Nouri like he was something he was going to cook later. 'Sorry, Leon but this one is not for sale. Come now.' He pulled Nouri by the hair. 'Nouri!' Arman screamed trying to run to him again but he was held back by Leon. 'Ophion! I'll triple!' Leon shouted again but Ophion didn't even him a second glance. 'I'm sorry child. I tried my best.' Leon revealed grimly. 'No!' He struggled harder again Leon's grip but he couldn't break free. Arman hissed through his teeth. 'I'll kill you both. You hear me Ophion?!' He turned to the seller. 'You too! I'll put an arrow into both your skulls.' The seller smiled at him. 'I'll be waiting. And just so you can find me, my name is Darius.' 'I'll kill you Darius!' Arman hissed but his eyes were filled with tears. 'I swear on whatever god you want me to. I swear it!' That's when Leon pulled him too far, so even if Arman were to scream at the top of his lungs Darius wouldn't be able to hear him. Leon mounted Arman on a horse and climbed on as well, while Arman let out a heart broken cry to the universe. Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 4|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 08:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)